When shutting a sliding door or a hinged door having a plane door leaf, it is normally no problem to precisely and repeatedly achieve engagement between a trigger of a lock carried by the door and an associated striking plate of a door post or the like, since the trigger movement is directed in the direction of the plane of the door leaf. When it comes to curved doors, however, which are rather frequent in yacht building, it is a problem that linear movement of an ordinary trigger does not provide accurate locking properties. There is a need, thus, for a lock having a locking member allowing proper locking of a door having a curved door leaf, and also allowing approach of the lock towards an associated striking plate or the like from a plurality of directions.
An object of the present invention, thus, is to provide a lock allowing engagement between its locking member and an associated striking plate or the like from various directions.